A Shift in the Norm
by citrus luver
Summary: What if Yuugi never finished completing the puzzle? Instead of beating Ushio, Yuugi ends up in the hospital in intensive care his days limited. The world needs the Sennen Puzzle though. Anzu slips the eye in place…
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**A Shift in the Norm**

By Citrus Luver

**Summary:** A what if fic, what if Yuugi never finished completing the puzzle? What if Jounouchi didn't give Yuugi the last piece of the puzzle back in time? Instead of beating Ushio, Yuugi ends up in the hospital in intensive care; his days limited. The world needs the Sennen Puzzle though. Anzu slips the eye in place…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Began **

"Not enough…" Yuugi hangs his head in shame. A smashed piggy bank and a pile of coins and bills, it was the last of the money he received from jobs he had picked up over the years. The rest had gone to renovations for the game shop, his grandfather's on going chronic health problems, and his mother's alcohol needs. Yuugi hung his head shamefully. He trembled, chewing on his pen. A half complete letter to his father, his last hope, he prayed that unlike the last time when he needed money his father would give him some this time.

The last reply still stung. _Get a job, boy. I have my own life to live. _

Yuugi knew pride ran deep in his father. He understood his father didn't what anything to do with him… after all… all Yuugi was, was his father's bastard, half breed child. Yuugi knew the story. His parents met at a bar. His mother was a waitress there, and his father had taken interest in her immediately. Both were eighteen, too young to understand consequences. Yuugi was the outcome of their one month relationship. His father, a scared, poor college graduate on fall break, went back to America, afraid his parents would disown him, the minute he found out. As for his mother, she moved in with her father and mother, and Yuugi learned – old habitats die hard. His grandparents raised him while his mother continued to party. Sometimes, maybe once a year for a week, she would notice her son and act like a mother. She would scold him for his grades, ask when he'll have a girlfriend, and promise she would never drink again. Yuugi stopped believing her when he turned seven. It was the same night his grandmother died, and his grandfather experienced his first stroke.

His mother went back to partying the next night, and Yuugi learned – he couldn't count on people. He couldn't count on his father, who by then had become a successful business man, married with four children, none bastards. He couldn't count on his mother whose promises never hold. He couldn't count on his grandfather because Yuugi didn't know how long he would live.

That day, Yuugi grew up. He dried his tears and found a job. He lied about his age and made up a story he was really seventeen and just had health problems as a child, which caused to his youth like appearance. All the while he ran his grandfather's game shop. That was how he got through that year when his grandfather was in the hospital, and his mother transverse Domino. It was that same year he found his treasure - a golden box and inside 'something you can see but have never seen before' in the back of his grandfather's shop. Later he learned that his treasure could change his life and that cause Yuugi to attempt to solve it.

That was eight years ago… when Yuugi still had hope. Back when he said 'he wanted friends who he could count on, friends who could count on him'. Now all he wished for was for his life. He bit his lips and gazed deep into the night sky. The stars continue to twinkle. They seemed to be ridiculing him. In the distant, Yuugi could make out the abrupt snoring of his mother, home from another night out. Yuugi wondered why she came back so soon after she left; she usually never returned for a month or two. This time it was only two weeks.

"200,000 yen," Yuugi muttered again. He shook his head. "He didn't have that much – nobody in his fam… no… his father did. Yuugi looked away. "He's right. I am weak. If… if I was stronger, I could beat Ushio. If I was stronger, Jounouchi-kun wouldn't try making me into a man. Then, none of this would have happened. But it's too late. I can't do anything, anymore." Yuugi lifted his hand and slipped a glance at the gold block sitting on the table in front of him. "Sennen puzzle." Yuugi scoffed. He touched it lightly.

_Warmth._

Immediately the boy drew his hand back. Like everything else in life, he had failed at this too. He had lost the final piece of his puzzle, now… he could never solve it. "Might as well sell it. It'll do me no good now," Yuugi sighed. Haphazardly he stood up and picked up the incomplete puzzle. He lopped it around a piece of twine and hung it around his neck. It felt so heavy… and so right. He stroked it lightly. "Too bad it'll never be done now." He dropped his hand and picked up the loose change from his table.

"Might as well go face Ushio. Maybe make a deal with him." Yuugi knew there was no chance, but he didn't care. Slowly he left the game shop not bothering to leave a note. His mother wouldn't notice he was gone. His grandfather rarely awoke till after he left for school. The worst that would happen was his face would appear in the news… died.

When he arrived at school, Ushio was already there. Yuugi could make out the other's two meter figure. He was sitting lazily on a school bench… playing with a knife. Yuugi gulped. He kept his head down and walked over to Ushio. A smile formed on the other's face. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Yuugi. Do you have my money?"

Yuugi shook his head, lightly.

"What!" Ushio's face immediately clouded over. The smile became a frown. "Damn it Yuugi! I was your bodyguard, and you treat me like this! Damn it Yuugi!"

"Go… gomen," Yuugi whispered.

"Sorry! SORRY!" Ushio growled. He grabbed Yuugi's collar and picked him up. Yuugi didn't even try to fight it. He continued holding his head down. Ushio growled, annoyed. He tightened his grip, and Yuugi let out a faint whimper. The frown deepened on Ushio's face. It annoyed him. This little brat was really getting to Ushio. He tightened his grasp, clenched his fist and landed his first punch. Still Yuugi showed no inkling of fighting back. The punch satisfied Ushio. Logic and humanity left him, and the punches continued…faster and faster.

Crack!

Only then did Yuugi scream… the scream never finished. His eyes rolled over, and he lost consciousness.

Ushio, now too blind with hate, didn't notice. The punches continued, and blood flowed freely covering both boys.

------------

"I'm sorry Mutou-san, but I really don't know if he'll live."

The words came crashing down on Sugoroku. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't believe that his little Yuugi, only grandson, was at death's door. He never knew… he always thought Yuugi was a happy child with many friends, and that was why he always came home at ten. He never knew. He never knew that Yuugi had another job, and he probably never would have had his boss not called in asking where Yuugi was.

Sugoroku glanced over at the three others sitting beside him. Two young men and Anzu, Sugoroku knew Anzu. She was the only friend of Yuugi's who he had met. Anzu was pretty. Sugoroku had always imagined the two of them getting married someday. He knew Yuugi liked her a lot. As for the other two… Sugoroku bit his lips… Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto, yeah that was their names. They had found Yuugi according to the doctors. Whoever those boys were, Sugoroku was grateful.

------------

"Damn it," Jounouchi muttered. He glanced up quickly before looking down again. Slowly he opened his left hand, a flash of gold. He quickly closed it. Jounouchi knew what it was. It was the final piece from Yuugi's puzzle. He had taken it from the young boy two days ago. Back when he didn't have respect for the boy, now Jounouchi could only say 'damn'.

_Stupid Yuugi…_

Two days ago when he was still trying to make Yuugi into a man, back when he didn't understand, Yuugi was already a man, more of a man than he was or could ever be.

"_I can't do that to my friends."_

"Friends," Jounouchi sighed. He felt like a lousy friend. He fingered the piece of the puzzle again. "Damn." If only he had been earlier, if only he didn't make that stop to get some food, then maybe Yuugi wouldn't be dying. Jounouchi didn't know why he felt like that, but somehow – a gut feeling was telling him. If Yuugi had completed his puzzle, he wouldn't be dying. Instead, Ushio would get what he deserved, but none of that mattered now… because the doctors said he could die any moment now.

"Jounouchi." The blonde raised his head. Anzu stood before him. Her head was bowed. "You want to go see him?" Jounouchi nodded. Both knew now wasn't the time for blame. Tomorrow they could hate each other again, but today… not today.

Jounouchi turned towards Honda. The other was already standing up. He pats his pant legs before following Anzu down the corridor. The walk was quiet and somber process. None talked. None knew what to stay, so much blame was being passed around. Anzu stopped suddenly, and the boys looked over. Honda felt his stomach turn while Jounouchi had to look away. The sight was horrible. Yuugi was wrapped in bandages. There wasn't an inch of him not covered in white. Wires and machines were hooked to his body. Jounouchi felt Anzu's tug. He bit back his tongue and walked in. He immediately recoiled seeing Yuugi's treasure… almost finished saved one piece. Anzu was the first to walk over to Yuugi.

"Hey." She muttered. Honda looked away. Jounouchi thought he spied a hint of green upon his face. Had circumstances been different, Jounouchi would have teased Honda for his weak stomach. "You almost finished your treasure." Anzu muttered. She looked over and picked up the golden inverted pyramid. It seemed centuries ago when Yuugi first showed her in class. He was so happy.

"_It's going to grant my wish!"_

"I wonder what your wish was Yuugi." Anzu sighed. She pushed back her bangs. Her face was already tear-stained. "If it really does grant wishs," Anzu muttered longingly. She stroked the puzzle as if it could solve all the problems in the world. It felt so light, cold and lifeless. "Then I wish… it'll save you Yuugi." She cupped the near complete puzzle and moved it towards her breast.

"He was almost done with it." Jounouchi muttered. He looked towards Yuugi. He watched the boy breathing become labored. He dug uneasily into his jacket pocket… fingering the center piece of the puzzle.

"Yeah, eight years," Anzu muttered.

"You think we should… finish it for him?" Jounouchi questioned.

"I… we can't. The last piece… it's…"

"Right here," Jounouchi opened his hand. The last piece, the eye… it sparkled and glistened. Anzu eyed Jounouchi strangely. She felt her heart become heavy. Her eyes glazed over. Mechanically she reached for the piece as if it was calling for her. Jounouchi felt his breath hitch. Deep in the crevice of his mind, a lagging, uneasy feeling told him to put it back… told him only Yuugi should finish the puzzle. Then another part, an over powering surge, as much as he wanted to ignore it, was telling him Yuugi may die.

"The puzzle…"

"It has to be…"

"Complete."

Anzu closed her hand around the piece. The piece clicked into place.

A blinding white light… a deep chuckle far, far away…

Jounouchi and Honda screamed.

The machines connected to Yuugi's heart went haywire. The sirens placed around the room went off.

Anzu felt herself falling, falling deeper and deeper…

A pair of ruby red eyes opened.

"Now this is… interesting."

A pair of feet slipped away as doctors and nurses rushed over to Yuugi's bed.

-----------------

Months passed since that day…

Yuugi didn't awake. The doctors said he went into a coma, and as the days past, more and more things went wrong. First, Yuugi would periodically stop breathing or his heart would cease for random reasons. Then there was the slow deterioration of his organs. Anzu stopped going to the hospital after a while. She couldn't bear to face her friend. When the bandages were removed, it became even harder. It was like he was asleep, only not.

She went to school each day, and each day she would shake her head when Jounouchi and Honda looked over at her. Despite never liking the boys, Yuugi had without knowing it brought them together.

As the days lingered by, and more accidents happened, Anzu's concentration began to slip. In class, she played with the golden puzzle attached to her hip. After it was finished, Sugoroku gave it to her. He, like most others in the hospital was slowly losing hope, believed that Yuugi would have wanted Anzu to have it. Though Anzu promised when she first took it from Sugoroku's hands, she would return it to Yuugi the day he woke up. But as the days grew longer, the promise became harder to keep.

Especially when she discovered…

Him.

The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle and learned of what he did…

"You killed them! No worse! You didn't kill them! You sucked out their souls!" Anzu screamed. She threw down the Daily Domino News, even since that day when Ushio went insane, Anzu been subscribing to the paper. Each day she would cringe when she saw the front page. A young man, transparent, appeared beside her. Like always his expression was stoic, he crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. He simply blinked his eyes and looked away.

"Baka," he spitted out.

Anzu's eyes narrowed. "I hate you. I despise you!"

"That makes two."

"I should smash this thing to pieces." Anzu hissed. She unclipped the puzzle from her hip and raised it up mercilessly.

"Give it up. You know you won't. That old man gave it to you. Don't you have people to meet?"

"Damn," Anzu muttered. She placed the puzzle back on her hip. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

_Smack!_

Anzu heard the deep chuckle from the spirit. She hissed in pain and slowly raised her head. A strange young man was hovering over her. He too seemed to be in pain. His glasses were a skewed. A faint blush slowly appeared on his face. "Gomen ne," he muttered. Anzu looked away, a bit embarrassed too. "Mazaki Anzu?" He questioned.

Anzu nodded. "I have a package for you." Anzu's eyes widened even more embarrassed as the young man handed her a box. She muttered out a simple "arigotou" then walked back to the house.

She looked at the package strangely. "Industrial Illusions," she read.

"Sounds like a hoax." The spirit commented. He appeared besides Anzu watching in amusement as Anzu opened the package. There was a strange glove with ten star indents on its cuff, two stars located beside it, three strange cards, and a video tape. Anzu blinked, confused. She picked up the tape hoping it would shield some light on the objects. She popped it into the player; the screen darkened.

"Anzu-girl! What a surprise… change of plans no doubt." A crackle… soon a face appeared. It was a man, most likely in his late thirties. He had long silver hair that covered his left eye. Anzu shivered.

The room suddenly got cold. She felt her body split into two. She let out a scream. When the pain eased, Anzu found herself no longer in her living room but… in front of the strange man. "Who are you!"

"Pegasus J. Crawford, maker of Duel Monsters."

"Pff," Anzu looked away. "That stupid card game, it's a waste. It corrodes people's minds."

Pegasus's eyes widened. He chuckled. "My, my, this is a surprise. What a difference… one mistake in destiny can make. Not fun though. Oh well. Anzu-girl! If you don't want to play, hand over that Sennen Puzzle."

"Sennen Puzzle?" Anzu blinked. A flash of gold, she looked down and noticed the inverted puzzle hanging on her hip. "This?" She questioned innocently. Pegasus nodded. "Well…" The spirit, knowing Anzu's feelings for him, looked down at the young girl. He was beginning to believe that Anzu would actually hand over the puzzle. Anzu bit her lips. She eyed the spirit, a little annoyed that he trusted her so little. "I would, except it's not mine to give."

Pegasus's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"It's Yuugi's! When he gets better, I have to give it back to him!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Oh… oh, oh, this is delightful!" Pegasus grinned. His face widened. He stepped back revealing a small figure.

Anzu's eyes widened. Leaning against a chair was Yuugi. He was dressed strangely. He was no longer wearing his pajamas but a white cloth gown, a golden slash was draped around his shoulders.

"Yuugi!" Anzu cried. She tried standing up. Her body wavered. Her legs felt weak before collapsing onto the 'ground' once more. She noticed Yuugi's breath quickened. He was perspiring badly.

Pegasus's smile widened. "Ho, ho, ho. Now this is interesting."

"What are you doing with him?" Anzu shouted. Pegasus grinned.

"Him, delightful little boy," Pegasus flipped back a piece of his long silver hair. He walked over to Yuugi's body flawlessly. A smile covered his face. He bent down and lightly stroked the boy's cheeks. "He'll be my little pet."

"You're sick!" Anzu cried. She tried raising her arms. "Can't you see? He needs to be the hospital he's dying!"

"Dying! Ho, ho, ho," Pegasus chuckled. "You are amusing Anzu-girl. Shouldn't you be worried…" Pegasus smiled. He blinked his eyes. "about your future, your dancing… New York City?" He added.

Anzu blinked. She drew back her breath. Her dream, nobody knew about it. She had never told anyone. Not even the spirit of the puzzle knew about it.

Anzu looked over the spirit. Her eyes narrowed seeing the spirit hadn't said anything yet, not even showed any inkling to take over. She wondered if he was still angry with her about their morning argument. Yet, when she looked at the spirit, he seemed in a trance. His normally stoic face ... looked to be in shock.

"Ho, ho, ho. You are fun to play with Anzu-girl! But I like Yuugi-boy better." Pegasus stood up. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's limp body and easily picked him up. He placed the boy against his chest, and Yuugi leaned his face against Pegasus. Pegasus grinned, amused. He looked over at Anzu and the spirit.

_Mortals are so much fun to play with. _

He stroked Yuugi's hair once before. "I'm hosting a Duel Monsters tournament. Join, and if you win. You can have Yuugi-boy back and … your dream." Pegasus grinned. He knew he had Anzu now. Anzu's eyes widened. She watched horrified as Pegasus and Yuugi disappeared into the darkness. Then, the pain returned. She screamed, collapsing into darkness. The spirit looked over at Anzu. His trance broke.

"Baka," he muttered shaking his head.

---------------

Anzu awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. She looked up at the TV, confused. The screen once again returned to that blue tone. She glanced at the tape played. The numbers "10:00" continued blinking. She looked at the box sitting on the table… the strange glove and stars. The phone continued ringing. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello. Anzu speaking." Anzu's eyes widened. She dropped the phone and sank to the floor. The sound of an old man's voice continued screaming her name on the other end.

"He's gone." She muttered.

The phone clicked followed by a long, lone dial tone.

The spirit appeared seconds later. Normally he would have yelled at her for being so weak, but seeing the young girl in a state of distress his face softened. "Who's gone?" He asked simply.

"Yuugi," she whispered. The spirit's eyes widened, but quickly returned to his emotionless state. "Pegasus took him." She muttered.

"Well, there's no point in mopping. Not like we can do anything about it."

Anzu looked up. She wiped away her tears and stared at the spirit. "No, we…"

"Hold on a second! There's no… we here. I hate you. You hate me. He's your friend anyways. You save him." The spirit stated simply and looked away. His body soon disappeared.

Anzu felt her face fuming now. "That's right! You always back away! Scared! Scared that you won't win!" The spirit materialized seconds later. His crimson eyes narrowed.

"No," he hissed. "I'm being realistic! We can't win! You can't even hold your own in a yami no game!"

"Yami no game?"

"Baka," the spirit muttered, "yes, yami no game. The tape was a yami no game. You collapsed. You can't handle it!"

"But Yuugi!" Anzu screamed. She stood up and faced the spirit. "I… I have to save him," she muttered. Her voice weakened, and she looked away.

"Why?"

"Because I just do, okay!" Anzu screamed. "If you won't help me, I'll do it myself!"

The spirit shook his head. He looked at Anzu and saw her determination. He watched her hang up the phone and walk back to the living room to pick up the glove. She turned it over. The glove and Anzu… they didn't match. Nothing about the scene seemed to click. Yuugi captured. Anzu and him… a 'team'. The spirit bit his lips and shook his head. "Baka." He floated over to Anzu's side. He crossed his arms and stated plainly. "Fine, I'll help, but we do things my way."

Anzu turned, startled. Those were the kindest words she had ever heard him say. "To duelist kingdom then?" Anzu questioned. She held up the cards.

"To duelist kingdom."

_TBC _


	2. Chapter 2: Shin no Duelist

**Chapter 2**

**Shin no Duelist**

"Anzu!"

Anzu turned her head. Balanced on one hand was a plate full of delicacies. The spirit hovered beside her. The two hadn't talked to each other since they boarded the boat to duelist kingdom that afternoon. Despite her will to save Yuugi, Anzu wasn't sure how she was going to explain to her parents and dance instructor that she was going to be gone for three days… to duel for her friend.

Her eyes widened. "Jou… Jounouchi, Honda?!"

"What you doing here?" Jounouchi questioned. He blinked his eyes, confused.

"Err… duelist kingdom," she stated sheepishly.

Jounouchi felt his mouth slip open. "You're joking right. You… dueling?"

"Of course she's joking. She's just here… I'll be dueling."

"Stupid up, spirit," Anzu hissed under her breath. The spirit was starting to get even cockier especially when he learned that Anzu had never dueled before. He almost cracked a smile when he asked if she had a deck.

"You okay Anzu?" Jounouchi asked confused.

"Of… course." She added sheepishly. "I didn't know you dueled either."

"Well, since Yuugi's accident, I've been spending time at the game shop. Sugoroku jii-san showed me some moves and taught me to play. When I heard about this contest, I… I just had to enter." Jounouchi boasted.

"And for his si… oo-ouch!" Honda exclaimed. He eyed Jounouchi. The blonde simply looked away, innocently. Anzu blinked furiously… confused. Like always, the spirit simply blinked before disappearing into the puzzle.

--------------

"Yuugi-boy!" A mocking voice cut through the castle walls. Pegasus appeared from the darkness of the walls. He walked over to Yuugi's body. The boy was lying upon a four poster bed. His face was now beat red. He was perspiring heavily. "You really should give it up, boy." Yuugi's breathing continued to slice through the air. Pegasus smirked. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside Yuugi. He glanced over at the window amused at the sight below.

"Your poor friends… are they even your friends Yuugi-boy? That pitiful girl, Anzu. Doesn't know what she's doing. Then Kaiba-boy… ooh… he's such a crack! You should have seen his face when I took Mokuba-boy's soul." Pegasus flicked back a piece of his hair. "No contest, no contest at all." His grin widened. He lightly stroked Yuugi's face. The boy made no motion to flinch. His breathing thickened. "My lovely little pet… do you see the contest?" He chuckled. He drew away his hand before glancing over at the window.

--------------

"Kaiba you won't win!"

The young CEO chuckled. He grinned… amused at the young girl before him. Pegasus was right. She was a worthy opponent. Had circumstances been different, he would have enjoyed this fight more. "Your stupid friendship cards are worthless. They don't stand a chance against my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The spirit growled. He tightened his grip on Anzu's deck. He felt the girl's heart tighten. "Baka," he hissed under his breath. He turned the dueling glove… "ten sparkling stars". He had earned them all. Now he was annoyed by Anzu's arrogance, her friendship beliefs. It sickened him that he had duel this 'Kaiba'. He didn't want to duel. He only dueled the last couple matches for the stars. The goal was Yuugi. When he had Yuugi, he could go back to playing his 'yami no games'. This was just annoying little set back.

"I'm amused you actually have ten star chips with that deck of yours, Anzu."

----------------

Pegasus's eyes widened. "My, my little Yuugi-boy. Look at that friend of yours now. She has Kaiba-boy now." Pegasus chuckled. He flicked his eyes back at Yuugi. He watched the boy… amused.

----------------

"Kaiba! What are you doing?" Jounouchi shouted. His eyes widened from the sidelines. He glanced over at Anzu. He still couldn't believe that she was so strong. Now, she was… about to defeat the number one duelist in the world.

"Changing fate," Kaiba chuckled. "Pegasus has my brother! I will get him back. As amusing as this duel is, I can't lose. I have to push fate my way." Kaiba's face darkened. "Attack me Anzu! But beware, the after effects… may… kill me!"

"Kaiba! You bastard." The spirit hissed. He felt Anzu's tugging. He looked away, growled. "I have to defeat him," he hissed. His red narrowed and drew a card.

"Anzu."

"She wouldn't."

"Attack!" The spirit roared at his monster. He ignored Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda's screams.

"Stop!"

A far off voice… a familiar voice… "Stop," the voice muttered again.

A blinding white light, the spirit's hold on Anzu weakened. He faltered. The monster sensing its master faltering stopped in mid attack. Anzu's eyes widened. She collapsed. The spirit no longer in possession of her body. She looked up, saw Kaiba's chuckle. Her monster destroyed. Her life points dropped to zero. Her chance at saving Yuugi, gone.

"Gomen ne, Yuugi." She muttered. She felt tears threatening to fall.

"Anzu!"

---------------

"My, my, my Yuugi-boy. What an interesting battle. It seems you will always be my pet." Pegasus grinned. He pulled closed the curtain and turned towards the young boy on the bed. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy.

---------------

Anzu stood alone in her room. She drew her arms together, trembling. Kaiba's duel with Pegasus had shaken her. Kaiba was gone. Mokuba was gone. Yuugi…. Yuugi was….

"Yuugi," she whispered. "He's right. I can't save you. I've lost way too many people already. I… I should just quit."

"Baka," the spirit hissed. He appeared beside Anzu. He leaned against his hip. An annoyed expression appeared on his face.

"Spirit," Anzu looked up. Her eyes were masked with tears. The two hadn't spoken since he lost the duel against Kaiba. He wouldn't answer when she called out to him.

"Yuugi means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Anzu simply nodded. She clenched her arms tighter unable to coup with the pain of losing her friend. "Then you can't quit, baka! He's counting on you to save him!"

Anzu looked away. She knew the spirit was right. She had to save him. Jounouchi had given her the chance. He had given her five of his star chips to save Yuugi, and hell he didn't even know. Anzu hadn't told anyone about Yuugi. She couldn't bear it.

"Jounouchi is a good man." The spirit stated finally. He rubbed his legs together. His face remained emotionless.

"But… I'm not strong enough!" Anzu screamed. She turned around. Her face was a mess. Her makeup had run together.

"Then get stronger." The spirit simply stated before disappearing.

"Damn."

----------------

"Anzu-girl! Oh, oh! This is delightful! Simply delightful… grand champion with a friendship deck! Splendid!" Pegasus's smile widened. He flicked his long, free flowing hair back. "Simply delightful duel… very, but I… I love variations. So many variations now! Like you dueling me! Lovely." Pegasus chuckled. He glanced up at the balcony overlooking the dueling arena. His grin widened. "Jounouchi-boy and Honda-boy. Comrades brought together under unforeseeable circumstances. Delightful! But…!" Dramatically Pegasus gasped. His eyes widened. "One is missing! The star! Croquet!"

Lights flashed once before going out.

"Damn," the spirit muttered. He hovered next to Anzu. His eyes narrowed.

Slowly, a small beacon of light appeared high in the air. Anzu blinked. Jounouchi and Honda, both higher up, saw much sooner than Anzu did. A horrified gasp escaped Honda's lips. A growl left Jounouchi's lips. "Pegasus!" He roared.

"Oh? No like my show Jounouchi-boy?" Pegasus asked. He blinked. A grin appeared on his face.

A muffled squeak left Anzu's lips. "Pegasus!"

"Oh, Anzu-girl. You too? I didn't want Yuugi-boy to miss the performance. He's such a sweet boy." Pegasus grinned. He raised his arms as Yuugi's coma state body tumbled into his arms. Like a lovely parent, Pegasus ran his palm against Yuugi's bright red cheeks. "Such a sweet, innocent boy." Pegasus sighed hugging the boy closely.

"Pegasus! I came here! I fought! If I win, Yuugi is mine!"

"Anzu!"

Hearing Jounouchi's voice, Anzu immediately flinched. She forgot about Jounouchi and Honda. She didn't want them to know that Pegasus had captured Yuugi. She wanted to rescue Yuugi alone. Her principles nearly smashed those dreams. Jounouchi, his purpose for entering still unclear, had given up his stars for her.

"You knew? You knew who took Yuugi?" Jounouchi's voice wavered.

Anzu merely nodded, too ashamed to speak.

"Of course, Anzu-girl. If you win, I'll release Yuugi-boy. Better yet, I've even release your dear friends Kaiba-boy and Mokuba-boy. But, if you lose," Pegasus chuckled. His eyes darkened. His clasp around Yuugi's skin tightened. "Yuugi-boy dies."

Anzu's eyes widened. The puzzle bounced against her hip. Frantically, Anzu unlocked the puzzle from her belt. "What about this?! I thought you wanted it?"

Pegasus chuckled. "You really are much too fun, Anzu-girl. So gullible, so naïve."

"If I lose, I'll give you the puzzle, and you spare Yuugi."

"Ho, ho, ho. I just love you Anzu-girl. I thought the 'puzzle wasn't yours to give'," Pegasus commented mockingly.

Anzu's eyes narrowed. She felt her voice straining. "If Yuugi dies, nothing matters. I swore I would protect him. He…he," Anzu felt her body shake. "When we were in junior high… he had a hand-held game console. It was the newest thing, really expensive. He loved it. I liked it so much… that he gave it to me. I… I broke it because I couldn't win the game. I sobbed when it shattered. The next day, Yuugi bought me another one."

"Touché, Anzu-girl." Pegasus's smile widened. He arms slipped tighter around Yuugi's waist.

The spirit, uncannily quiet, narrowed his eyes. He scanned the comatose boy's body before shifting his gaze down at his host. He fleetingly had a small recognition of the boy. From what Anzu had been willing to divulge, she had received the puzzle complete save for one piece from Yuugi's grandfather.

"I'll win," the spirit commented. Anzu quickly glanced over. Her field of vision was slightly off.

--------------

"Don't you love the scenery, Anzu-girl?" Pegasus's smile widened. His arms still draped loosely around Yuugi's body. The players' life points showed that

The spirit, haven taken control of Anzu's body, narrowed his eyes. "Bastard."

"You no fun," Pegasus grumbled. "I'm sure little Yuugi-boy here doesn't appreciate your foal language, 'Anzu-girl'."

"Play your card, Pegasus," the spirit hissed. His red eyes burned fiery. He clenched Anzu's pathetic friendship deck harder. The foolish girl had refused to exchange them. She said they were her principles. They were so worthless, so pathetic and weak though.

Pegasus's grin widen, amused by the turn of events. He haphazardly covered two cards before ending his turn. The spirit growled as he drew another card. "Ho, ho, ho, Anzu-girl, what card did you draw now?"

The spirit attempted to brace himself for the inevitable mind scan.

"I will help you…" the familiar voice muttered. The owner seemed strained and weak. The voice seemed hollow.

"Who are you?" the spirit smattered.

"T… trust me."

The words wavered… falling into oblivion. The spirit could slowly feel Pegasus's mind slowly slipping through. The other's words rang in his mind. "I'll trust you," the spirit whispered. A blinding white light… the spirit blinked confused. As he looked over at his opponent, he found that like himself Pegasus too looked winded.

"What did you do," Pegasus growled.

The spirit smirked. "I trusted." He merely stated. The words seemed more real than Anzu's friendship speeches. He picked up his newly drawn card and set it faced down without looking at it. He would trust that voice. "Your mind tricks won't work anymore Pegasus!" The spirit roared.

-----------

"Thousand eyes has killed your monster, Anzu-girl! What you going to do?" Pegasus grinned. He had regained the lead. That idiotic girl will lose. The change in plans… foolish Fate, would prove the world's undoing. He lightly stroked Yuugi's cheeks. The boy's breathing had grown labored.

The spirit hissed. He drew another card. Lightly Anzu's arm passed across the game board. The unknown he had set early in the game. He looked up at Pegasus's life sucking monster. Would the mystery card save him? Dare he believe it would?

He felt Anzu's mind in her heart. She was a strong girl… despite being annoying sometimes. "I'll take a bet," the spirit mumbled. The spirit ran his card through the face down card. Only then did he realize how old and worn the card was. His brow ceased. None of Anzu's cards was so worn. Had he simply overlooked this one card? He uncovered the card; he felt his breath hitch.

"Black Luster Ritual." _What was Anzu doing with such a card?!_

"Black Luster Ritual!" Pegasus felt his mouth drop. He clenched Yuugi's body tighter.

-------------

"I win, Pegasus!" The spirit smirked. The monsters upon the field vanished.

"Damn!" Pegasus hissed, slamming his fist upon the game board. He chuckled, glancing down at the boy. Bitterly he nodded. "I lost, Anzu-girl." Yuugi's body blinked before vanishing.

_TBC_


End file.
